Suprises of the Wind
by auntiem911
Summary: One windy day two people no one ever expected to see again appeared in the library of their small family, only to find it was about to grow. What will the family think? How will people deal with this shocking surprise? On Hiatus, sorry!
1. The Winds Suprise

Surprises of the Wind

By Auntiem911

**Chapter one**

_The wind has blown in the right direction,_

_My hair in plastered in my eyes,_

_Through my blurred vision,_

_From which I stare in disbelief._

...

There was a chilling gust of wind that went by me as I comforted my 8 month pregnant wife, whom was sobbing hysterically into my chest as I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh…. Love it's alright, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to throw that vase at my hea--"

I was cut of by a gasp and looked over Ginny's shoulder to see a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes, which were staring to gloss over, staring at me. Standing beside her was a man who had jet black messy hair and hazel eyes hidden behind glasses.

I immediately recognized them from the pictures in my album I received at the end of my first year at Hogwarts from Hagrid. They were my parents. But wait weren't they supposed to be dead? Does it really matter? They are here in your front room what the hell are you waiting for go to them!

"Mu-mum, Da-dad?" I asked as I sat my wife who was now sobbing hysterically on the couch and rushed into my mum's arms, memorizing the feeling of her holding me.

"Harry I can't believe how much you have grown! I thought you died!" my mum cried.

"I survived because of your love. I can't believe this, you're here, both of you! Is this real!" I said after pulling out of my mum's arms, which was hard might I add, and hugging my father. Again I took in the feel of being held in his arms.

"Merlin! You look so much like me. How lucky could you have gotten?" he said before quickly saying

"Oh and especially with your mothers beautiful eyes."

"JAMES POTTER! You have not changed one bit! I would have thought being dead Merlin knows how many years would have taken the prat out of you!"

"Oh Lily flower you know you love me because of it" he said with a smirk.

I chuckled and said more to myself,"You're just like Remus said you were."

Lily snorted and said "How is Remus? Sirius?"

"Ermm…uh… Ginny! Here let me help you stand darling."

"Ahh... Ginny you must be a Weasly, the daughter to Molly and Arthur Weasly?"

"Well… I'm more like a Potter now, but yes my parents are Arthur and Molly Weasly."

"Oh good gracious me! Of course you are a potter."

"Yes, Mum and Dad meet my wife of one year Ginerva, Ginny, Weasly"

"Welcome to the family dear. How soon am I going to be a grandpa? Hmm?" dad said, as mum went over and gave her a hug. Ginny again started crying and I just shook my head.

"In about a month you will be grandparents to.. Oh please let me tell them the name Ginny! PLEASE!" I said, well pouting playfully.

"Fine! Merlin I swear!" she mumbled and glared at my mum.

"Don't look at me dearie he got that from his father. Merlin help you!"

"James! That's his name!" I cried out with excitement.

"You're naming it after me! You are serious?! That's wonderful!"

"No, Sirius is dead but yes you." I said, not even thinking about what I just said.

"He's dead!" my dad said.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have said that yet. Stupid"

"Harry James Potter!" my mother screeched

"Err... Yes, sorry. Um can we talk about this tomorrow? I really don't think now is the best time..."

Great what have I got myself in—

"HAWY!!" a little boy screeched between sobs from the bottom of the steps, clutching a toy wolf"

"Hahaha… what surprises the wind brings." I heard my wife say under her breath.

…..

Authors Note:

There I finally managed to re-write it still not the best but it works right? I hope so. Oh and put those shinny daggers down that I know you are probably holding. I had to stop there or people wouldn't come back or review now would they? Anyways I am writing the second chapter so it will be up soon! Promise! Oh and any suggestions for the story?

On a separate note please check out my other stories. I am planning on posting a new one-shot **very **soon!

Thanks for reading,

Morgan Auntiem911

P.S. apologies for spelling or grammar mistakes.

Updated: 8/20/08


	2. Comfort

**Chapter 2 -- Comfort**

_The winds embrace,_

_Friendly and kind,_

_Wrapped in mystery and suspense._

"Who is that?" asked my father, as I rushed to teddy and knelt before him.

"I'll explain in a few minutes" I directed to my father as over my shoulder and then turned my attention to my cry godson.

"Come here and tell me what's wrong little guy." I said soothingly, as the little boy clung to me with all his might and sobbed into the front of my robes.

"Shh…. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." I said again, rubbing his back.

"Mummy….didn't….daddy…..left…no love me….you…not love….leave me…..baby….Ginny…" he said in muffled in between sobs.

I instantly knew what was wrong and lifted his chin from my robs still holding him close and said

"shhh… your mummy and daddy loved you very much!"

"They wefed me!" he said

"Now you listen here little guy, they didn't want to leave you at all! They loved you so very much. I remember when you were born your father sent me a card with a picture of you and them and you could tell by the way they looked and what he wrote they loved you very much. They left you because they loved you so much they wanted to help make a better world for you and they did and are heroes and play a big part of why you have that world why we all do so don't you ever forget that Teddy Lupin!" I states then added

"As for Ginny and me, we will never ever leave you as long as we live. We love you so very very much! This new baby is not going to affect anything except give you someone to love and play with. Nothing is changing you will still leave her and visit your Grandmum and everything so don't worry. Do you understand kiddo?"

"yes, they loved me?"

"Yes, and before your daddy died he made me promise him If he died I would let you know each and everyday that he and your mummy loved you very very much and that he wanted me to let you know that they died because they wanted you to have a better world to live in then they did."

"They loved me!"

"Yes and I love you too very much, more then you will ever know." I said and stood up with him in my arms and headed to the kitchen to make some spiced milk.

"Come on we are going to have some spiced milk and then take it upstairs and drink it and put you back to bed. How's that sound?"

"Will you read a story to me too?"

"Of course" I said leaving the room

--

Authors Note:

Well I am terribly sorry for the long update! My grandmother had two terrible falls and broke her collarbone and cut a gash clear to her bone from her ankle to knee so ya.. we have been taking care of that. She finally is at home and so isn't her dog so now I have time to write and in fact am almost done with chapter three so expect that later tonight or tomorrow afternoon or evening.

Anyway, this chapter turned in a completely different direction then I expected but I think it is cute. If you don't get what is going on then means you need to go back and read chapter one I updated it a month ago or something like that and tonight I added one line at the very end tying teddy in. So hope you like it and I will get into the reactions of James and Lily to the interaction between their son and teddy. Also we will get a tiny explanation or start of one from harry to them. So stay tuned and give me feed back!

Morgan Auntiem911

P.S. please send feedback I really treasure them so very much! It brightens my day!

P.S.S. Teddy is still young in this. I'm not sure the age difference between little James and Teddy in the actual story but it cant be more then 5 years I don't think maybe 6. Oh and in my story he lives with Harry now because his grandma can't take care of hi as much as before but he goes over there for visits a lot.


	3. A Father in the Making

**Chapter 3—Father in the Making**

The winds gusts,

Unexpected and shocking,

Full of wonders and surprises

(No one's point of view)

As Harry and Teddy slipped out of the door totally forgetting about James, Lily, and Ginny; a new conversation was about to be formed.

"He is going to be a great father." Ginny murmured.

"I think he already is" Lily stated, completely stunned still at seeing her son, who she last saw at the age of one, acting like a compassionate father.

"Did he say Lupin?" James asked, changing the topic.

"Yes he did." Ginny responded

"So he died?"

"Yes both him and his wife Nymphadora Tonks during the second war. Professor Lu- I mean Remus made Harry godfather. I think he knew they were going to die and figured Harry was the best candidate because he could sympathize with him. He was a smart man." Ginny said.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, he was the DADA professor at Hogwarts my second year best one we ever had, but someone, _Snape, _let it slip that he was a werewolf so he resigned. Its really a shame he was so great at it."

"I would imagine he would be" Lily said, with a sad voice.

"Wait did you say Nymphadora? That sounds failure." James stated, with a face full of concentration.

"Should be, she was Sirius's second cousin. She was little well you were at Hogwarts.

"Ahh… that's why, Isn't she a lot younger?" he asked.

"Yes, 13 years I believe it was I'm not completely sure. She loved him though despite the difference, well many. He loved her to but at first he kept telling her he was to old, poor, and dangerous and avoided her. She was a metamorphagus and those abilities kind of stopped when he left but something happened and they got married without anyone knowing and they conceived little Teddy and he just left and I'm not sure what happened after that other then they got back together. Harry knows, but he doesn't like to talk about those times very much."

"I'm glad he finally found someone to care for and who cared about him, even if it wasn't for very long." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I agree. Now why doesn't he like to talk about 'Those Times' and what does that mean"

"Well he should be the one to tell you so I won't, but don't push him to much it's not a fun topic or a very easy topic for him to talk about truthfully I don't even know all of it. Only my brother Ron and his wife Hermione know the full thing." Ginny said, and as if on cue Harry came through with a wide awake looking teddy behind him.

"Ginny, where is the—oh watch out kiddo" Harry said, catching his godson who tripped over something before he landed head first.

"Are you alright dearie" Ginny asked moving forward to plant a kiss on Teddy's cheek.

"Yes" he nodded and looked over to where James and Lily stood.

"Hawy! Who they!" he said and pointed to the couple.

"Ahh.. Those well are… my parents." Harry said, placing him firmly on his feet.

"But..But you said they _died" _he said, in only a 5 year olds antics.

"Yes, they are supposed to be but well I'm not sure really what happened, but let's not worry about that." Harry said, and Teddy nodded.

"Harry, did you not make the spiced milk for him?" she asked.

"No I couldn't fin—"

"I'll go make up a batch you two sit down." She said plucked him on the cheek and left"

--

Well that's it for chapter 3 for you. Chapter four being worked on as you read this. Actually its partially done now so expect it very soon! Well on a separate note hope you like this one. It gave a bit of information on Remus and Tonks for James and Lily.

Next Chapter will include James and Lily officially meeting Teddy and some more information is given. So stay tuned and review please I always love them!

Morgan Auntiem911

P.S. This chapter is for Zanzarah for being the first reviewer on chapter 2! If you want a chapter wrote for you be the first to review a chapter!

P.S.S. unfortunately my computer shut down well I was typing but luckily this went on auto save but sadly chapter three didn't so look for it tomorrow night seems I have to re-write what I had.


	4. Similarities and Differences

**Chapter 4 -- Similarities and Differences**

_Gust of wind,_

_Breath taking,_

_And eye watering_

_--_

As Ginny left the kitchen Harry watched Teddy scrunch his nose up and change his appearance to his normal one and walk over to his, Harry's, parents.

"Hullo, I'm Theodore, Teddy, Lupin, pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter" he said shaking each hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you to Teddy but please call us Lily and James, Mr. and Mrs. Potter makes us sound old dearie." Lily said.

"Hello Teddy, you remind me so much of your father. He was always so formal and polite and my you're a replica of him in looks. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Hawy does and both grandma Tonks and grandma Weasley do, and..."

"I think he gets it kiddo" Harry stated, chuckling to himself and then motioned for him to come sit down.

Once plopped in Harry's lap Lily said "so how old are you dear?"

"I'm five" he said showing five fingers, then said "but I'm going to be 6 in 1 month" and showed six fingers.

"Wow! You'll be going to Hogwarts soon!" James said, acting like a little kid himself.

"Ya! Hawy says I have to wait 6 more years though." Teddy said, in a downcast voice towards the end.

"Yes, but it will be worth the waste mate. So what do you like to do?" James asked the boy.

"Well, I like to go flying with Hawy and Uncle Ron and Uncle George! I can fly a broom! Oh and I like to read!" said Teddy, getting really excited.

"Definitely like his father" James murmured as well as Lily then said

"Well that sounds fun! Does Harry let you fly on your own too?"

"YES, but shh… grandma doesn't know its _our secret._" He said in a hushed tone.

"Of course" James said in a hushed but amused voice.

"Ya, Hawy taught me how to fly when I was really little! I'm a born flyer like Hawy thats what everyone says. I wanna be a seeker just like him!"

"I'm sure you will dearie." Lily said, kindly to the little boy but gazed at Harry.

"Really, a seeker?" James asked.

"Yup, Hawy was a seeker he got on the team in first year! First in the CENTRY!" he cried, getting way to excited at this point.

"WOW! Takes after me then see Lily I knew he would play quiditch" James stated the last part towards Lily.

"Now Teddy settle down you need to go back to bed after you have your milk alright" Harry said, giving a pointed look toward his father meaning stop winding him up.

"Awite Hawy, but do I have to go to bed" he said, giving Harry the puppy dog eyes and sticking his bottom lip out knowing Harry couldn't resist. In the mean time James and Lily were suppressing laughter from escaping.

"Well I gue—no defni-oh al-"

Ginny had heard what was going on when she entered the living room levitating 5 glasses of milk.

"Definitely not Teddy Lupin. They will be here tomorrow and you can see them more, now drink your milk and I'll take you back to bed and read you a story. Harry needs to talk grown up with his parents for a while." She stated firmly giving no room for argument.

"Awite Ginny and thank you for the milk." He said then in a hushed tone he said to her "Hawry no good at making it. He burns it"

James, Lily and Ginny burst out laughing after hearing that.

"I only burnt it once Teddy and I didn't make you drink all of it." Harry said.

"Not all of it? You made hi drink it?" his mother asked.

"It wasn't that _bad_ mum" Harry stated, the mum part a little uneasy as he had not said mum his whole life.

"Just like James, never was a cook" she murmured.

"You loved my cooking!" he protested.

"Of course I did" she said sweetly and patted his hand, well Ginny stifled her giggles.

_**Authors Note:**_

Well another chapter done. I promise next chapter won't be as fluffy as the previous and we get done to Harry explaining what happened since they died well Ginny is upstairs putting Teddy to bed and reading to him.

So hope you liked it and tell me how you think of it!

Also I didn't forget, this chapter is Dedicated to _**shetandlace!**_

Oh and last thing in this chapter I made Teddy in ways mature for his age and others not so such as they way he says things like awite and Hawry but says others perfectly. I thought by doing this it would make him a little like Remus and Tonks. I picture Remus at that age more formal and having a pretty good vocabulary range, but I picture Tonks at like a normal rate at the age and bubbly and easy to excite and obviously clumsy. I think he ended up more like Tonks but still has a little Remus in him. What do you think?

Morgan Auntiem911

P.S. I had to keep tradition by doing a P.S. so please review!

P.S.S. Again I had to but does anyone have any suggestions for how Lily and James are still alive or what I should do next or in later chapters? Oh and I don't know if Teddy's full name is Theodore, but It fit with being more like Remus so I'm leaving it.


	5. Life after Death

_**Chapter 5—life after death**_

_The wind will come,_

_and the wind will go,_

_Leaving its mark,_

_Both good and bad_

As soon as the milks were done Ginny sent them of to the sink and went and took Teddy up to read a story and tuck him in bed which she was doing so Harry, or Hawry, could have alone time with his parents for the first time and explain what had gone on after they had died, _the first time. _

"Well, what do you want to know first?" Harry asked his parents.

"What happened after we died? Didn't he try killing you? How did you get the-"

"Whoa Lily love give the boy a chance to answer." James said chuckling.

"Well… As you know Dad died first and then you mum. Somehow your love protected me and saved me from dying. So when Volomort hit me with the killing curse it re-bonded and brought him down from power the first time leaving me with a scare and giving me the name _the-boy-who-lived_."

"What do you mean the first time Harry?" his father asked, worriedly.

"Well… 13 years after you died he came back to power." Harry said in a uneasy voice.

"Wait how? He got shot with the killing curse." Lily stated.

"I know Mum, I'll get there soon." Harry said.

"Okay, so what happened during those 13 years? Did you have any fun with Sirius?" James asked, trying to learn a little about his life.

"Well, I didn't live with Sirius." Harry said, again uneasily.

"What!" James spat, Lily had a knowing look on and patted her husband's hands.

"Who did you live with dear?" she asked.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Sirius" he paused for a moment bracing himself for reactions.

"Sirius he was..was sent to Azkaban for the murder of James and Lily Potter, as well as Peter Pettigrew and 13 innocent muggles."

"WHAT NO!" James screamed, luckily he had placed a strong silencing charm on the room so reactions wouldn't wake Teddy.

Lily was trying to comfort James, but had tears in her eyes as well as James at this point.

_He was my best friend how could they think he could do that. Oh I'm so sorry Padfoot, so very sorry! _James though.

"He ended up becoming the first person to escape Azkaban the summer before my third year." Harry continued.

"At least you got to meet him right?" James asked and Harry nodded.

"Wait though, why didn't you move in with Remus?" James asked, a moment later.

"Well I'm not completely sure, I never asked him. I can only guess that these three things had to do with it: One, He had just lost 3 friends who were basically family and though one was a murderer of them. Two he wasn't blood related. Three, the ministry wouldn't want to give a child to someone who had 'a furry little problem'. I'm not positive though and I'm sure Dumbledore told him it was for the best that he went to stay with your sister mum in the muggle world. Actually, I know why. I had to stay where your blood resided so I would be protected, which meant Petunia. Again I will explain the blood thing later in more depth."

"Poor Remus." Lily said, crying again as James pulled her close.

"How badly did they treat you son?" James asked, almost afraid to guess.

"Until I was eleven I slept in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry began and Lily sobbed at this.

"After first year Dumbledore made sure I had a actual bed, I moved into the older of Dudley's rooms." Harry said, taking a breath.

"During my time there I cooked, cleaned, did laundry, gardened, and anything else that had to be done. When they would go out somewhere I stayed with the neighbor, Miss. Figg. Occasionally I got to go somewhere with them, like to the zoo one year on Dudley's birthday, but that was the last time I caused to much 'trouble'" Harry said chuckling when he said trouble.

Lily was crying and clinging to James, well James was trying not to go find Petunia and Vernon and kill them. He sensed however he needed to stay cool and get the subject of that for Lily's sake so he asked what Harry meant by trouble.

"Well…." Harry began.

Authors Note:

Wow that took some thinking on my part! Sorry if I got a few things wrong I couldn't remember everything exactly. So, if you see something that needs correcting let me know I won't be offended lol! Hope you like it though and please review it!

Anyway, next chapter will be getting into what happened year 1 to present time, I hope. I probably will only be mentioning parts and making it go as if he were telling them like I ended with the Well because if I didn't my hands would be dead and it would be 50 pages long. Lol!

I might not update tomorrow though because I need to get a few thing for school which I start part time on Tuesday. I'm sure your like wait part time your crazy but I assure you I am not completely crazy, though I often don't know lol, we have a program her in Washington (U.S.A) that allows us to go to our Community College and High school or just one when we hit 10th and 11th grade. I go to both. So I am a junior in high school and a freshman in College. Next year I only will go to the college though. I take math and American Sign Language as well as math at the high school and English 101, and 2 computer classes at the college. Well for the college the courses will change each 11 weeks. So ya… I start Tuesday at the high school and the 22nd of September I start at the college. So ya... I get to sleep in for a month almost! So I probably will slow down updates to a couple times of week when school starts completely for me so be warned. Anyway, besides school stuff Olympic ceremony is at night, when I normally post a chapter and type, and so I will be watching it with tears in my eyes, okay probably not but still I love those Olympics! I have a new found love of watching men's diving and men's water polo, LOL!

Last thing is I want to let you know I might not be updating but one time next week. I start school part time like mentioned above and our local fair starts. My parents are big volunteer, not that I mind anymore I love to as well, so we will be working rodeo nights so mostly all week and weekend except for 2 nights. One of those I am going to the Demo Derby though and Tuesday morning I have to work before school. So, not much time to do anything related to computer sadly.

Morgan Auntiem911

P.S. since I only have 2 reviewers and both of you have had a chapter dedicated I am going to stop doing that until I get more reviewers, sorry!

P.S. Wow that was longer the expected, but now I don't have to explain it again. Tehehe…


	6. Hard Talk Part One

**Chapter 6 – Hard Talk Part One**

_The wind brings disasters,_

_Which remain in those who are affected,_

_And will never be forgotten,_

_But told over and over again_

After coming from Teddy's room, where she read a book and put him back to bed, she went into the kitchen to find some ice cream and a spoon and headed to the living room where Harry and his parents were there.

Once inside she sat down with Harry on the couch and dug into the ice cream and listened as he explained year 3 of his Hogwarts days.

"Well, the summer of third year Uncle Vernon's sister Marge came and after dinner when I was cleaning up after them she started asking about what you two did and let's just say they were not the nicest things and I did some accidental magic which blew her up. Well everyone was busy trying to get her back I rushed up stairs grabbed my things and went to leave but was stopped by uncle Vernon and threatened him and left, without getting my Hogsmeade permition slip signed, and went t the bus stop."

After saying this everyone was laughing, James the most.

"You actually blew her up? Serves her right!" he said, through laughter.

Harry merely nodded and waited for the laughter to calm down and continued on until he talked to dad, which I didn't realize happened.

"Ginny's father, Arthur, pulled me aside and asked me what I knew about one Sirius Black and then proceeded to make me promise that I wouldn't go looking for him no matter what I heard. Which I agreed to; remember I just knew at the time that he escaped Azkaban, was looking for me, and was associated with Voldemort."

"Nothing much happened after that until i got onto the train and my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (Know Weasley), and I went searching for a empty place to sit. We didn't find one, but found a compartment with one person in it that was sleeping. I asked if they thought he was completely asleep then went and explained what I currently knew about Sirius black and we talked about it well Professor R.J. Lupin slept (I didn't know Remus at the time or didn't remember him from when you were alive)."

"Well when we were discussing it we were interrupted by the train being broken by dementors. One came and well I don't know ho to put it, tried to suck my soul out? It was interrupted by Remus who threw a patronus up to save me. I blacked out sometime during that and woke to officially meet Remus Lupin, again.

Authors Note: So sorry it is very short but this is only part one as I want to post something tonight before I go to bed. I am sorry for being longer then I said I was going to be, but you see I write at nights and well I haven't been in the mood to do anything at night. My Cat that I got when I was 3 and dressed up like a baby and pushed him in a carriage down the street died last Wednesday night or early Thursday morning we aren't positive the time. Barney was my first ever cat so ya… I'm sad about that. I am fine during the day for the most part but at night when I'm all alone in my trailer except for my laptop I get sad. Which is not good seems I do like everything at night. I usually work better then. So y aim getting better and will start writing longer chapters like asked in a comment, but for know they are going to be short. I will though start tonight with my every day post. So anyways enjoy the tiny bit and review and make me happy when I wake up to see them!

Morgan

P.S. I updated my profile a bit and added a new avatar so check it out.

P.S.S. Feel free to send in your own question you want me to answer. I will put your name up after the question or unknown if you like! Or email it to me. I love to answer questions that aren't made by me! Hehehehe


	7. Hard Talk Part Two

A/N: Sorry for not updating like I said I would but got a bit bussy anyways there is notes through out and at the bottom of the second part of the chapter to let you know. Also it is the longest chapter by far at about 6 pages so enjoy!.

**Chapter 6 -- Hard Talk Part Two**

_The wind brings disasters,_

_Which remain in those who are affected,_

_And will never be forgotten,_

_But told over and over again_

_--_

"So as I was saying Sirius leapt and Ron and dragged him and "Scrabbles" away and under the wimping willow to get to the shrieking shack. Hermione and me went after him of course, but had to face the violent wimping willow. Once we escaped it and got to the Shrieking Shack we found Ron and asked where the dog went. Ron explained to us that it was an anamagus and pointed towards Sirius. Words were exchanged and I kind of well leapt on him and pointed my wand at him and probably would have killed him if Remus wouldn't of came in and took my wand away (A/N I don't know how to put that lol!)."

"Hermione then told Remus how we trusted him and that he had been helping Sirius and had lied to us and mentioned he was a werewolf and Remus asked when she had figured it out and told her she was really the brightest witch of her age and was then interrupted by Sirius"

"Sirius wanted to kill Peter obviously and well that's when Snape entered and told Sirius how he would love nothing more than to kill him but would take him back to the Castle and give him to the dementors and that's when I kind of stunned him, knocking him out in the process a-"

"That my boy! Snivilus got what he deserved!" James bellowed and was wacked upside the head by Lily who said "James let him continue and don't call him that!"

"Anyway, they, Sirus and Remus, went on to explain what really happened and took Peter out of Ron's grip, which I might add was hard to do because Ron was still convinced it wasn't peter but ya, and performed and spell and he transformed from the rat to his human form and Remus and Sirius were about to kill him when I stopped them and told them no we would take him back to the castle and give him to the dementors. So we went on are way out and planned to do that when the full moon came out, Remus didn't take him position that night, and Remus transformed giving Peter enough time to transform and escaped from our grasp."

"My god" Lily said astonished as I took a quick breath and continued on telling what happened my third year.

**(A/N I cannot continue on with that sorry I'm bored as you can tell with that lol! So ya I am going to skip my way till his name being pulled out of the Goblet in 4****th**** year so don't be shocked lol!)**

"…So we had our three competitors' and then all of a sudden the goblet lit its self back up and spit my name out of the goblet. Needless to say everyone, the teachers, were pissed off, sorry Mum, and when I got to the room where everyone was they attacked me with questions and I was told I would have to go through all of the challenges."

"So, everyone was mad at me that I out staged people and Ron was jealous and to make it worse everyone was wearing buttons that said Potter stinks on them if I remember correctly. Horrible not having your best friend and having people think you put your own name in there, which I didn't of course Moody's impersonator did **(A/N anyone remember the name I don't and am to lazy to look it up hehehe. I'll give the first person who gives me the right answer the next chapter before everyone else)**. "

"So I found out that dragon where the first task and that everyone knew this but Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff who was competing for Hogwarts as well, so I told him of course. As the challenge grew nearer I got more nervous."

"….When my name finally came out over the speakers I was petrified but went out of course and faced the dragon to get my egg. I conjured my broom and flew around trying to escape the dragon until I finally got the egg, which was our clue to the next challenge."

"Once in the common room after the challenge everyone wanted me to open the egg which I did only to have my ears, as well as everyone in the common rooms ears, blasted by a high pitched screeching coming from the egg. I was stumped at how to figure out the clue but quickly forgot about that as Ron approached. Everyone scattered and we talked and he apologized and stuff and the 'Golden Trio,' as everyone would call us, was back together."

"We hunted and searched for ways to find out how to here the clue until Cedric, the person I told about the dragons remember, came up and told me to take my egg to the perfects bathroom and mull over ideas with it. So naturally I did and found out by putting it under the water I could hear it. This is what it sang

_Come seek us where our voices sound  
We cannot sing above the ground  
An hour long you'll have to look  
To recover what we took_

An hour long you have to look  
To recover what we took  
Your time's half gone so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot.

**(A/N another sorry but anyways I believe those are the lyrics I got them of a search engine so hope so if not you get the point right?)**

"So I went and told Ron and Hermione what I found out and we went searching and searching. The night before we still had nothing so we were in the library when "Moody" told Ron and Hermione that Dumbledore wanted to see them and so they left. "Moody" then told Neville, Yes Frank and Alice Longbottoms son Mum, to help me put my books away and left. He started rambling about a plant of some sort like always, he's know the Herbology teacher and deputy's headmaster at Hogwarts, and I told him I didn't care, I know not nice Mum but I had to and don't glare at me Ginny, unless he knew anything that would allow me to stay underwater for an hour long. Turns out he did gillyweed. He got a hold of some for me and gave it to me before I had to go underwater."

(**A/N about the deputy's headmaster thing I am not sure if it is true from the books, but it is for this story because I think it is fitting don't you?)**

"As soon as I stuck it in my mouth I felt really weird and must have looked weird because I distinctively heard Neville say "Oh no I killed Harry Potter."

I paused as I chuckled with everyone else and continued on.

"Once I was in the water I started searching and heard the song from the egg and followed it until I reached the spot where I found Ron, Hermione, Fleur's sister, and Cho Change, roped up and waiting for people to take them. Cedric swooped by me and unfastened Cho and took off with her to the surface and mouthed for me to do the same with my person. So I went for Ron and Hermione but a mer-person came out and said only one. Victor came up and took Hermione away leaving only Ron and Fleur's sister. I somehow freed them both. I was attacked by the mer-people but somehow got away."

"Even though I came in third I was granted second because I took Fleur's sister as well, she had withdrawn from the challenge and was very happy to have her back as you can imagine."

**(A/N I am skipping the rest of fourth year because I'm not to interested in talking about the third challenge and am completely sick of righting 4****th**** year. All I am doing for 5****th**** and 6****th**** year is explain the gist of it so sorry for those of you who may want the whole thing but I'm not doing it go read the books. Keep in mind he would explain the full details actually and does but I'm not writing them just pretend they are there instead of what I write)**

"5th year we had Umbridge from the ministry come and teach us DADA, but no spells or wands were used. Hermione, Ron, and I formed Dumbledore's Army where I taught everyone important spells and such in the room of requirements. She eventually took over and they tried to arrest Dumbledore but he got away curtseys of Falk's. Everything fell apart and as soon as I knew it we were in the ministry of magic battling death eaters, learning about the prophecy which you know, and watching Sirius die before my eyes. I was mad and broke free from Remus's grip and went after Beletrix and all and all ended up seeing Voldemort and the Ministry finally believed he was back." I said, know with tears in my eyes recalling one of the worst moments in my life. Everyone was In tears actually.

As soon as we were recovered I went on to explaining about 6th year when I learned about Tom Riddle and everything that went on. Then I proceeded to tell them about 7th year and the defeating of Lord Voldemort. By the time I finished it was 3 in the morning and everyone was tired except Ginny who ended up falling asleep after I explained 6th year

**(A/N sorry I couldn't bear to write anymore therefore skipped all of the 7****th**** year sorry! Anyways know that is over I can work on fun chapters yay!)**

"You definitely have had a rough life growing up and you Mum and I are truly sorry for that Harry." My Dad said, and Mum nodded her head meaning she agreed to what he had stated.

"I have, but if I had to do it again, even though it was hard and terrible, I would do it in a heartbeat. Just knowing in the end that the light side would win and I would have a wife whom I love dearly, a child on the way, a godson who I love as well, a brother and sister-in-law who are my best friends and have been, and most importantly my family with the Weasley's, the first family I remember ever having. That alone shines out all the deaths of the people whom I held and hold in my heart forever: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, and you guys; you most importantly. You may not have been there in body but you were always there I realize now. You set out an example that even if I were to get hurt or killed that it is always important to save and protect the once you love, like you both did so many years ago when I battled Voldemort for the first time. That I am the most grateful for and that i am thank you for, because without that example I would I have everything I have now and the world would still be fool of complete evil. So thank you, I love you both more than words can ever express" I stated, with tears running down my face as I said those words I to my parents that I had always wanted to say but never could.

My Mum came over and hugged me tightly and said

"I am so proud to if how well you grew up and you are so very welcome even though I think that without that example you call it you still would have done what you did. Hearing you tell us it was us does make me feel really happy though that we could be with you in some way, even though we were _dead. _I love you as well, with all my heart and soul. You are my baby boy and always will be my baby boy even when I die again, wich I hope is a lon way away." She said with tears in her own eyes.

"I can very well add much more then what your mum has already said because well I feel the same way. I love you as well and hope to spend a very long time with you to make up for the time we have lost." He said hugging me as well and standing by Mother.

"Well, I think I better take Ginny up and then I will be down in a few moments to show you were you will sleep as I am sure we have changed the house quite a bit from when you lived here." I stated, well gently lifting my very pregnant wife into my arms and heading up the stairs to our room.

(James and Lily's point of views)

As soon as he left up the stairs they sat back down together on the sofa.

"He has turned into a really great man. I just wish he hadn't gone through it or at least not gone through it without us." Lily said sadly, cuddling into her husband's arm as she yawned.

"I know, but at least we can be with him now, for however long that is. I just can't believe that Sirius got blamed for us dying and was sent to Azkaban or that both he and Remus died. Though I am shocked that Remus ended up getting married and having a baby."

"I know me too; Teddy seems like a sweet kid. He reminds me so very much of Remus."

"That he does but he also has a little of what I assume is Tonks in him. He even has a touch of Harry and Ginny I think. The way he came in an introduced himself was astonishingly almost too much like Remus would and for a small little guy like him…"

"I know but oh so sweet, I almost cried. He looks so much like Remus to but has that heart shaped face; well when he is not changing his appearance to that turquoise colored hair."

"I agree, I think Remus would be proud of him. Oh I hope he didn't get any of the werewolf genes!" James said, the last part in a panic

"Well I don't think he did because he would have scares in less- - oh he could hide them! We must ask Harry about that. Hopefully he doesn't. If he does though, that poor dear."

"I know, Ahh here is Harry now. Say Harry did Teddy get the werewolf genes?"

"No thankfully, Remus would have gone of his rocker once more. Plus I'm sure he would have felt terrible of course." Harry said, the last part came out quicker as he saw his Mum's look.

"Anyway, Let me show you to the guestroom we have it isn't much, but hey you can decorate it soon to anything you like. It will be your room after all."

--

_**Authors Note: **_

Yay! Another chapter done and it was really long! Hope you like that. Anyway, I am very sad at the moment I didn't get one review from the last chapter (Cries to herself as she remembers not waking to any reviews) so I hope to get at least one on this. I know it is a bit boring till you get to the end but plea leave one saying you at least read the chapter. Without reviews I don't like to write so if you stop reviewing I will stop writing and we don't want that now do we? So leave one I'm begging you please! (Gets on knees and begs.)

That's it for tonight but stays tuned for tomorrow night and check out my new one-shot song fiction that is called "Castle on a Cloud" it is short and talks about what Harry dreams about at night after being abused by The Dursley's. He is around 5 I believe in the fic. I can't remember exactly as it has been about a week since I wrote it.

Auntiem911 aka Morgan


	8. More Suprises

**Chapter 7 – More Surprises from the wind**

_As the wind blows,_

_The grass sways,_

_And swing sets swing,_

_Reminding us of the simplest things in life_

--

A few days had passed by and the new additions to the family were finally settled. Everyone was used to everyone now and James and Lily had gone down the ministry with Harry so they could walk freely down a street.

They didn't walk down the street often though because they didn't like all the attention it brought and they still had no answers as to why they had suddenly been granted life again. They also did not know if that would last or not. Everyone tried to keep their hopes down.

Even though they seldomly went down the street it was okay with them because they were having plenty of fun getting to know there son Harry some more as well as Ginny and Teddy.

This is what they were doing one day when the wind granted them with another set of surprises.

Teddy had gone upstairs for a nap that Ginny had insisted he go on when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, one that would change their life yet again.

(**A/N can you guess what it is hmm? Hmmm? If you hate me for it sorry! I couldn't help myself once I got this idea in my head.)**

Harry spoke loudly that he was coming and went to the door and opened it. As soon as he did he fainted with a yelp of surprise.

"Well, that was rather shocking for him wouldn't you say?" Remus Lupin chuckled to his wife, pulling out his wand and getting ready to bring him back to a conscience state when he heard another friendly voice.

"Harry dear who was at the door. Dear Merlin what are you doing on—"Ginny said before cutting of when she saw Remus and Tonks

"I have lost my mind officially, this is not happening, I'm dreaming, yes that is it."

"No its not a dream and hello Ginny, my aren't you looking rounder then the last time I saw you" Remus said and Tonks said her traditional statement of "Wotcher Ginny".

"Um… James get in here now!" Shouted Ginny through the house before getting lightheaded and dizzy herself.

"What! You are looking to pale, Lily! Why don't you sit and may I ask why Remus is at the door with a woman and Harry Is on the floor?" he said, ushering the very pregnant Ginny to the sofa well indicating for the other two to sit down.

"Well hello there mate what are you doing here!" Remus exclaimed giving him a brotherly hug as Lily rushed into the door. Ginny was now rambling nonsense things in her breath and Tonks was looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Tonks said, in a concerned voice.

"You're dead" was all she said, before Lily came over to see what was wrong.

"Do you suppose we should revive Harry?" Remus asked, sensibly.

"Probably but he looks content like tha—oh alright Lily." James said, well using wandless magic to revive Harry.

"How is it possible people are coming back" He said more to himself, well rubbing his head and looking between the two new arrivals.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Tonks who had stayed rather quite since there arrival.

"First Mum and Dad, then you two. Teddy will be so very happy." Ha said, the last part of the statement more to himself.

"TEDDY! How is our baby?" Tonks cried out.

"Yes how is he? Where is he?"

"He is fine and upstairs taking a nap. Although Tonks, he isn't much of a baby anymore he is actually 5. He will be the first to state it to. Don't worry I will go get him in a few minutes for you."

"Oh my goodness….What is he like? What does he look like?" Tonks asked moving slightly so Remus could sit with her. Everyone else had settled to a sitting position as well.

"He is like you Remus, but has a few traits like you Tonks; one being his inability to stay on his feet" Ginny said, now emotionally stable do to a charm Lily used.

"That's for sure" harry mumbled, as everyone started to laugh.

Once the laughter quit Remus asked what happened after they died.

"Well..."

--

**Authors Note: **Well that's it for today and the page count is a little over 3 pages so longr then most but shorter than the last chapter. I am working on writing about 2 pages at least each night. So If I miss a day I will add 2 more pages to the day I am writing and 2 for every other day I missed. Good deal? Lol! Not for me but for you It is, lucky!

Anyway thanks to **zanzarah** this chapter Is for you! Oh and thanks to anyone else who has read this and I hope you are enjoying it and please review I love them!!

Morgan aka Auntiem911

P.S. Well I am adding people should I add Sirius and do you have any ideas for the story? Your views are always welcome!

P.S.S. You must think i am compltly dumn. I told you to go back and read chapter one because it was changed slightly and would make more sence for chapter 2 well if you went backa nd didnt recognize anything new your right. I id update it but the wrong document all fix know so just read the last few lines from chapter one if u are still slightly confused lol! Sorry about that.


	9. Parting Without Me?

**Chapter 8--Parting Without Me?**

Grass swaying,

People shaking,

And leaves blowing.

Signs that the wind is blowing

"Well..." was all that Harry got out before the doorbell sounded and the door burst open revieling LORD VOLDEMORT! **(A/N: woops wrong story sorry LOL! But did I get anyone there? No, okay lets try agian shall we?)**

"Well..." was all that Harry got out before the doorbell sounded and the door burst open revealing non other then Sirius Black in flesh **(okay that's better LOL!)**

The room fell completely silent upon seeing it and was only broken by a gasp and Harry stammering

"Sir...Sir...Sirius "

"Of course it is Sirius who else do you think it would be? And why did everyone start the party _**without**_ _**me**_!"

"Oh hey mate!" Remus states, like it is nothing out of the ordinary to see Sirius who has been dead. It is obviously Sirius, because it smells like Sirius. so he doesn't really think any of it.

"Hey Padfoot, where have you been? I thought we might have to start without you!" James states, again not a care in the world for him because I mean Remus would say if it wasn't. His nose was amazing!

"Sirius your alive!" Ginny screeched and ran to him, hugging him hard with tears running down her face.

"Nice to see you too Ginny. Ermm... you are a lot rounder then when I saw you last." He said, not quite sure how to deal with an emotional obviously pregnant woman. All he was thinking in his head was _please don't get mad for what I said. Don't be as touchy as Lily._

Ginny pulled away and regain herself and said

"Oh Merlin these hormones are horrible! Oh, terrible sorry about that Sirius."

"Get used to it mate!" Shouted James, receiving a slap on the back of the head from Lily and Tonks and a glare from Ginny who was about to yell when Remus, sitting back amused said "Oh don't listen to him Ginny he is a insensitive."

"I know- HEY!" James said, not fully catching what they were saying for a minute or two.

During this time no one seemed to notice that all Harry was doing was blinking and sitting there staring into space, completely shocked.

After everyone was seated again, still not noticing Harry, Remus explained what happened after Sirius died up to his and Tonks death. Ginny and Tonks of course added their own bit of information to.

As soon as the explanation got to the point Remus and Tonks didn't know Ginny started explaining the second war of Hogwarts and how her and everyone else got to where they were know. From marriage announcements to deaths and that is when Teddy Lupin could be heard calling for Harry to get him.

"Harry why don't you go explains what is going on and bring him down stairs." Ginny said, not looking directly at him.

"I don't think he can Ginny he looks like he isn't here." Tonks said, looking worried and causing everyone else to finally notice.

Several attempts to get him out of his trance and no luck later Teddy could still be hear so Ginny went up instead leaving everyone to get Harry out of the trance.

--Up Stairs in Teddy's Room--

"Awry!" Teddy cried as Ginny entered the room.

"Shh…dear, Harry couldn't come but I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Mummy and Daddy said they didn't want me at all in my dream!" he squealed, holding tightly to Ginny who sat and hugged him close.

"I can tell you for a fact that they love you. They told me they loved you." She said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Really?"

"Yes, now come on I have a few people you might like to meet down stairs dear." Ginny said standing up and holding her hand out to him.

--Downstairs while Ginny is away getting Teddy--

"I wonder what he will be like." Remus mused to himself.

"Will he remember us? Does he know we love him?" Tonks said, completely parodied.

"I'm sure he will be a mini version of you two."

"He is Padfoot." James stated

"He knows you two love him. Harry and Ginny tell him all the time don't you harry?" Lily stated and Harry merely shook his head still not completely there. All of them hoped he would come around rather quickly.

Seconds later Ginny could be heard saying wait here for a second Teddy dear well I tell them you're here."

"Otay" they could lightly here

_Oh my I can't believe we are finally going to see him grown! _Both Lupin's were thinking, looking eagerly at the doors entrance.

"Well I'm going to bring him in know and he doesn't know who he is going to meet and I see Harry hasn't come around yet?" Ginny stated, the question she looked towards Harry who was in the same place he was in when she left the room to get Teddy.

"Okay Teddy come in here and meet the people I told you about upstairs."

As soon as she said that Teddy Lupin entered the room.

--

**Authors Note:** Here it is and put down the daggers! If you kill me for stopping there you wont have me to write the rest LOL! I promise the next chapter will be out soon and it will be edited by Kelsey.

**Morgan aka Auntiem911**

**P.S.** Sirius people happy?


	10. My Parents?

**Chapter 9—My Parents?**

_Memories play through our minds,_

_As the wind blows silently,_

_Thinking of new surprises to bring_

**--**

"Okay Teddy come in here and meet the people I told you about upstairs."

As soon as Ginny said that, Teddy Lupin entered the room.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Teddy shouted, but didn't move not completely believing it.

"Yes darling" Tonks said tears in her eyes and opened her arms.

That was all the confirmation Teddy needed, and he launched himself into his Mother's arms. Remus moved over and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Why did you leave me? Didn't you love me?!" Teddy said, now weeping into his parents arms. Everyone decided it was time to leave the family and moved into another room. Harry still had yet to snap out of it. Ginny pulled Harry up and led him away.

**--In the Library with the Potters and Black--**

"Lily, James would you mind giving me a hand with the baby's room for a moment?" Ginny asked, hoping they would figure out she wanted to let Harry and Sirius have some time alone in hopes Harry would come around.

"Yes of course we would, wouldn't we JAMES!" Lily said, nudging James who nodded and they left the room. Just as they left

Harry snapped back into reality and lunged at Sirius, who held him against him.

"I'm so sorry Sirius I didn't mean for you to die! It was all me fault you died." Harry wept.

"Shh… it wasn't your fault at all, you didn't know. You were just trying to protect me. How were you to know it was a trap?"

"I should have learned Occulmency!" Harry continued

"Shh… I don't blame you! I died protecting you and that is the best way I could have died so dry those tears! I'm not mad at you or accusing you for killing me because I know you didn't do it!

A few more minutes were spent like this until finally Harry got a hold of himself again. Soon they were back o old times and Sirius decided it was high time to joke around.

"Hey you know Harry, you are a traditional Potter now." He said, chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"You married a redhead." Sirius laughed in his traditional bark style. He was as dog like his Animagus form.

"I guess I am, but I wouldn't say that in front of Mum or Ginny. They may very well bite your head off, especially with Ginny being so bloody hormonal all the time. Just a few days ago she tried to chuck a vase at my head and then proceeded to cry into my shoulder because she was sorry. I can never keep up." Harry said, finally feeling able to admit something like that again. Sure he could tell his dad and all but it wasn't the same as Sirius, who started laughing again.

"Lily was the same way. Redheads have a very fiery temper, I have learned. I remember your mother when she was pregnant with you. She was so bloody emotional all the time. I remember one time…"

**--In the Living room with the Lupin Family--**

"Where you happy when I was born? What did I look like?" The youngest Lupin asked his parents excitedly.

"We were really happy when you were born son." Remus said smiling at his son who had grown so much since he last saw him.

"I remember the night you were born like yesterday." Tonks said, well she didn't remember yesterday but that was beside the point. It was a figure of speech right?

**--Flashback—**

Remus Lupin looked down at his wife who was holding a small bundle in a little white blanket.

"He is so adorable. Can you believe we made him Remus?" Tonks asked her husband.

"No I can't Dora. He looks just like me when he isn't morphing himself." Remus said with a chuckle as the little baby Theodore, Teddy, Lupin was experimenting with turquoise hair.

**--End Flashback--**

"You were so cute as a baby and you are just as cute now," cooed Nymphadora Tonks as she squeezed her son for the millionth time in a matter of hours.

"'So Teddy what do you like to do? Do you live with Harry and Ginny?" Remus asked quite curiously.

"I live with Hawry and Ginny and Grandma. I go back and forth because grandma likes to see me and so does Hawry and Ginny."

"Oh I see…" Remus said, thinking it was quite logical. Dora's mother didn't have anyone left after they died.

"Guess what Daddy!" Teddy said, moving on to a different subject quickly. He still was afraid they would just disappear, in the back of their minds they were worried of the same thing but they weren't going to tell him that.

"What?!" Remus asked animatedly.

"I am going to be the bestest quidetch palyer like Hawry!"

"Really!" Remus said

"Yah! Uncle Won and Aunt 'Mione say so!"

"Wow!" Tonks said beaming at her son.

"Can you fly Mummy? Daddy?" Teddy asked, looking at his parents.

"Yes I can, I just am not a good Quidditch player neither is your Mummy."

"Speak for yourself Daddy!" Tonks said playing along. Remus gave her a look and she laughed.

"I am brilliant at flying, but I can't play either but I bet you are fabulous! You can show us tomorrow!" Tonks added

"REALLY!" He asked.

"Of course son, we will go first thing after breakfast. I bet Harry has an extra broom I could use. Hey maybe Uncle Sirius and

Uncle James will come out and play with us. They were the best Quidditch players when I was younger."

"Uncle James took me flying without Ginny and Aunt Lily knowing the other day he was good! Who is Uncle Sirius?" Teddy said.

"Ah… well we don't want them to find out about that do we? Nope. Uncle Sirius you will meet later today. He was my best mate in school just like Uncle James.

**--In the Library with the Potters and Black--**

Sirius and Harry had been talking and laughing about old times when James, Lily and Ginny came back in happy to see Harry out of his trance.

"Well it appears that you finally came around Harry." Ginny joked

"Yes, it is good to have you back dear." Lily said.

"Well I did kind of like you when you just sat a blinked, but its nice I suppose that you are back" James said as he laughed with Sirius.

"I didn't just blink, did I Gin?" he asked pleading

"Of course not darling." She said putting his arms around him and holding him well looking over her shoulder and giving everyone a look that said be quiet or I will kill. Everyone obeyed not wanting to set her off again today.

"Congratulations on the baby and your marriage. What are you guys having?" Sirius said as Ginny and Harry pulled apart.

"You want to tell him love?" Harry asked. They still hadn't told Remus, Tonks, or Sirius what it was or the babies name.

"No, you go ahead." She said.

"A boy! We are naming him James Sirius Potter. What do you think of that?" Harry stated.

"Congratulations, but it should be Sirius James Potter instead. Sirius is a wonderful name!" Sirius said, mocking a hurt look.

"Of course it is Sirius, but be happy you got a name in there." Lily said, while James laughed.

"What are you laughing about Grandpa?!" Sirius asked, jokingly.

"Oh I don't know Great Uncle Sirius!" James said, causing Sirius to go silent realizing he too, was getting old.

Ginny yawned and Harry asked of she wanted to go take a nap and she said yes. He excused themselves and went up with her to take a quick nap before dinner.

As soon as they left Lily whirled on them and threatened their lives if they played any tricks and they answered sweetly that they wouldn't. After that was done she left them to start cooking dinner as she insisted she do it all herself tonight.

**--In the Kitchen with Lily--**

After leaving the boys to check on the kitchen, Lily swore she heard them planning a prank and inwardly groaned to herself.

"I must remember to remind them again because I swear if they harm Ginny in anyway and/or cause her to go into premature labor I will kill them again and make sure they do not come back from the dead."

"Of course they wont do anything thing to harm her, but still they don't need to pull pranks, harmless or not. They are adults, not children." Lily continued off into that thought and made a mental note to remind them repeatedly.

After going to the refrigerator she pulled out a bag of carrots and was struck with a memory.

**--Flashback--**

"_Oh Lily wont you go out with me? I know you love me in that heart of yours so just give over to me and go on a date." James Potter said, in an arrogant fashion to Lily Evans._

_People stopped to look at Lily's reaction, while hiding cover for good measures as most of them had been hit by a missed hex before and ended up in the hospital wing for a small amount of time and really did not want to relive that experience before._

"_For the last time POTTER I will NOT go out with YOU!" shouted Lily, turning to leave._

"_Oh Evans you know you want to!" James shouted at the top of his lungs._

"_Oh No" everyone around groaned and Remus Lupin, Perfect and best mate to James Potter, tried to pull him away to prevent Lily from doing anything rash._

"_I SAID NO!" shouted Lily, who threw random hexes at him and finally hit him with a hex that cause him to have jelly legs and stormed off, leaving a hurt and completely baffled James._

"_What did I do? Oh well there is always tomorrow to ask her," which caused everyone to shake their heads and walk of leaving Remus to deal with his friend._

**--End Flashback--**

Lily laughed to herself about how much she and James had changed, but yet hadn't completely changed over the years. She loved him to death, but he still could be completely clueless and annoying at times.

She started to cut the vegetables and putting them in the pot for the stew, she still enjoyed doing a few things the Muggle way.

She did grow up in the Muggle world after all, and thought about how much James and Harry were alike.

"He may not have grown up living with James and me but he is so much like us, but in his own way. He reminds me more, though, of James. Especially when I was pregnant and James wouldn't let me do anything by myself."

**--Flashback--**

"_Well I am going to go lie down for a little bit, I am awfully tired right now. Oh and don't worry I will have dinner ready at the same time so you guys won't starve." Lily Potter said, about ready to stand up when her husband James Potter said:_

"_Love, are you okay? Here let me help you!"_

"_I can go up the stairs myself!" Lily said getting rather annoyed quickly_

_The two guests, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, remained quiet not wanting to set of Lily anymore._

"_I know but you are awful—"James started before getting interrupted by lily_

"_I know I am huge but you don't need to make fun of it!" She screamed with tears running down her face and tried to get up. James stared in shock, he still wasn't used to the constant mood swings from all the pregnancy hormones._

"_Would you like my help Lily? James is just being a insensitive git." Remus said_

"_Thank you at least someone cares about me!" she said, excepting his offer of help as he led her out of the room._

"_What the bloody hell did I do to deserve that?" James asked his best mate Sirius Black._

"_I have no idea mate. I pity you completely Prongs. She is really gone off her rocker."_

"_She is pregnant and can't control her emotions. She hasn't gone off her rocker, Sirius and James, I suggest not being so pushy about helping and maybe ask if she wants help doing something so she doesn't blow up again." Remus Lupin said, coming back into the room._

**--End Flashback--**

"I really was a mess when I was pregnant." Lily stated, out loud to herself and she heard James shout out "YES YOU WERE!"

Choosing to ignore the comment she went back to chopping and started to hum a song under her breath.

**--Back in the Library with Sirius and James--**

After planning a prank to tell Remus about they started to reminisce about the old times when they were in Hogwarts making mischief.

All of a sudden James asked Sirius about Azkaban and how he escaped. When he did, he instantly felt bad and told Sirius he didn't have to tell him.

"It's all right mate. I don't really feel it anymore it is just a memory. All I really remember was that is was cold, horrible, depressing, and lonely. Nothing ever happened there except more and more people where brought and more and more people lost their mind. I am lucky I didn't lose mine. I guess at the time I didn't really remember the good times just the bad. I had just lost you and Lily and Harry and was convicted of a crime that the rat did." Sirius spat the last part out.

"I am so sorry Sirius. You shouldn't have been blamed for our death." James said sincerely.

"Its alright it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was going to happened and I sure as well didn't. After being dead, I don't know, I just feel like it doesn't matter anymore. I have everyone back now and am about ready to meet the newest Potter what more can I ask for!? Plus I was the first to escape Azkaban who can say that?" he said matter of factually.

"True. How did you get out?"

"Easy, Dementors don't effect animals just humans. I transformed into Padfoot and slipped by one day." He said, like it was nothing.

"Bloody Brilliant!"

**--In Ginny and Harry's Bedroom--**

"This has been a long week, hasn't it?" Ginny said to her husband, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It definitely has been, but it has been nice getting to know my parents and seeing Remus, Tonks, and Sirius again. Teddy must be having a ball. He is probably slightly confused though; I should probably talk with him a bit shouldn't I?" Harry asked.

"Probably, it has been a good week though just busy."

"I am happy but I am kind of worried about how everyone is coming back and we don't know how." Harry finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"I am worried too Harry, really worried, but I didn't want to spoil your mood."

They sat in silence again for a few minutes when Harry was stricken by a horrific thought.

"Gi…Ginny!"

"What, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"What if Voldemort comes back?! I mean everyone else seems to be! What if next time it's someone else who is dark?" He said panicking now.

"Oh Merlin I didn't think about that! We need to owl Hermione about this."

"Yes, I agree but don't worry about it. No one will come back. It is not good for you or the baby. Why don't you take a nap for a bit, you look awful tired."

"Okay" she said, dropping the subject for now but still silently worried.

"Good, I love you" Harry said.

"Love you too" responded Ginny before slipping into a deep sleep.

Harry however couldn't sleep because he was worrying about the possibility of Voldemort coming back and him losing all those he loved again or for the first time. He didn't want his children to live in a world of fear. He knew that was for sure.

**--**

**Authors Note:** Wow! That was a lot of writing but I had fun with this chapter after working out with Kelsey how I was going to do things. Can't thank you enough Kelsey! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave a comment! I will post the next chapter tomorrow or the following day. It depends on how long it takes to write it and have it corrected so stay tuned!

**Morgan**

**Beta Note:** Hey it's Kelsey! Morgan is an awesome writer, and I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment 'cause it makes both of us really happy, and we love working your suggestions into the story! Please? It only takes a couple of minutes! (I'm guessing that you have good Internet. If not, it might take you a little bit longer, but then you'll feel good knowing that you took the time!) Thanks a bunch!

**Kelsey! 3**


	11. Calling For Help

**_CALLING FOR HELP_**

_never constant,_

_or dependable,_

_but refreshing_

**--The Living Room with the Lupin's--******

After spending a few hours with Teddy and Remus, Tonks decided she better go visit her Mother. She really wanted to see her for a bit alone. So she announced it and was met with a weepy Teddy.

"Its alright darling! Come here," she said scooping him into her arms, "I promise I will be back before dinner but I need to go see Grandmum alone for a bit. But I promise to be back. I love you very much! Plus you can go meet Uncle Padfoot and spend time with daddy alright?" she asked pulling away slightly, kissing him on the head and wiping his tears away.

"Otay Mummy. I love you too!" he said, pulling away and waving as she placed a kiss on Remus's cheek and disapperated.

**--Harry's Study--******

Harry left the bedroom where he had left Ginny sleeping. After their talk he had to admit he was quite worried with the prospect of Voldemort returning. He could deal with death eaters if he had to –not that he was asking or wanting to-- but not Voldemort. My god he had a baby on the way! He needed help. The only people he knew that could help were Ron and Hermione. He had to send a letter out. He quickly wrote a note.

Once the letter was done he sent it out with his owl and sat waiting for a response.

**--The Weasley residence, down the street--******

"Ron we have a letter here from Harry!" called Hermione, after she gave Harry's owl a treat to nibble on while he waited for a response.

"That's nice." Ron said not seeing that she wanted him to come listen.

"Yes it is now bring Rose and yourself in here, and for the last time, Rosie can't say Daddy yet, no matter how smart she is." Hermione said slightly annoyed at first, but that melted on the thought of her beautiful daughter with big blue eyes and light brown/red hair.

"Coming love, and Rosie will be saying daddy any day now." Ron said, coming into the room with a pink clad buddle of blankets.

"Okay love, would you like me to read it?"

"Yes that would be nice." He said, the end turning into a coo as he looked down at his daughter and ticked her lightly.

"Alright it says:

_**Dear: Hermione (and**__ Ron)_

_**Would you mind coming over to dinner tonight with my lovely goddaughter. I need to talk to you both privately, well both me and Ginny. Everyone would love to see and meet Rosie. Dinner is at 6 but feel free to come whenever you like. Oh and you don't need to bring anything but Rosie and Ron sorry Hermione. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**P.S. I was just joking Ron so don't get upset. Ginny would surely be sad without you there. Plus you are part of the "Golden Trio" as people now call us.**_

"Why does he always put AND RON?!" Ron said, annoyed a tad bit.

"Because I'm the clearer one darling" Hermione said sweetly and grabbed a quill and scratched back a response and sent it away.

**--Back to Harry's Study--******

10 minutes later his owl was back and dropped the response on his desk before flying out the window. Harry picked it up and opened it, noticing Hermione's loopy handwriting. He read:

**Dear Harry,**

**We will be there at 5:00. I will make sure to bring Ron as well. Hey! I was just joking love.**

**I hope nothing is seriously wrong.**

**Also, sorry we couldn't get there sooner to meet your parents; we have been very busy getting Rosie on a schedule. And teach Rosie to say Daddy! Of course love, anyway you can see we have been very busy.**

**Love,**

**Hermione, Ron, and Rosie**

**P.S. We will bring desert.**

**P.S. I am very important and shouldn't be left out Harry!**

Harry chuckled after reading it but was pleased to see they still hadn't changed with Rosie now here. But, he was even more relieved to see they indeed could come and boy they will be shocked to see Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.

_**­**_******--Lupin Men move to the Library--******

"Why hello mate! Thought you wouldn't come! And who is this?" Sirius asked, knowing fully well who it was.

"Teddy meet your Uncle Padfoot."

"Uncle Padfoot, this is your nephew Theodore Lupin." Remus said pushing Teddy forward.

"Hello Uncle Pafoot, nice to meet you. Hello Uncle Prongs!" Teddy said.

"Hello! Definitely yours, Remus."

"Yes he is. A carbon copy. No! A mini Remus." James added.

"Geez! You really are old Remus. A father! I can't believe it." Sirius said jokingly.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a father?"

"You aren't so young either Padfoot. My god you're an Uncle and a soon-to-be great-godfather. Now if that doesn't make you sound old." Remus shot back at him in a teasing way. Teddy merely chuckled as they continued on like this.

**-- --In the Kitchen with Lily-- --******

"Hello Mum, I came to help you make dinner. Hermione, Ron, and Rose – A month old—are coming for dinner as well. I hope it is alright."

"Hullo darling. It is quite alright. I would love some company and a chance to practice being a grandmum -- I can't believe my baby boy is going to be a dad. You don't need to help cook though, I'm fine."

"It's alright Mum I love to cook now. I have been cooking by myself since I was 6."

"If you insist. Can you finish chopping these for me?"

"Okay good, cut them small like that yes."

"You always did like to cook when you were little" she said, not bringing up having to cook at 6 for it would make her want to go murder Petunia and Vernon.

"Really?"

"Yes, when I would cook something you would always like to help. I would let you, of course, just not big things: stirring, playing with dough, or throwing something into a bowl."

"I never knew. No one ever told me that…" he said trailing off.

After a few minutes Harry said "You can help teach baby James how to cook then. You are a great cook." He said finishing the chopping and kissing his mum on the cheek.

"Thank you darling, I will be more than happy to. I can teach him and your little girl --you will have one so don't give me the look as if I'm mad-- how to cook and any other children you have. I wonder what your children will look like."

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." Harry said. "Though I would like a little girl with red hair. I would really love a little girl." He added.

"Mhmm. --One with that messy hair of yours too, a boy obviously. Poor child, but it would have carry on the Potter tradition." Lily said.

The conversation continued on, light and sweet, as the preparing of dinner continued.

**--Back to the Library with James, Sirius, Teddy, and Remus--******

"Well I am going to go help Lily with dinner so I don't get scolded for not helping." James said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Bye mate!" Sirius called

"Well Teddy I am going to go see your mum and Grandmum. I promise me and Mum will be back very soon and you can stay here with Uncle Padfoot and have some fun. Oh and everyone else is here in case you need to talk with a serious adult.

"Hey, I'm Sirius."

"I know mate, remember what I said Teddy. I love you very much."

"Your coming back right daddy?" Teddy asked quietly.

"Positive" Remus said scooping his son into his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing him softly on the head before pulling away and waving before disapperating to the Tonks house.

"Now that the old man is gone I can teach you about a prank."

"Prank?" Teddy said, a puzzled expression crossed his face making Sirius gasp.

"A Marauders son not know what a prank is! Well that must be corrected. Now a pranks is…." Sirius said going of on a long lecture on the meaning of the word prank and told some of his old pranks.

"WOW! Can you teach me how to do a prank Uncle Pafoot?"

"Of course kiddo now, let's see tonight we could……" Sirius said going of on various things he and Teddy could do to the food tonight.

**--By the stream with Remus and Tonks--******

Remus and Tonks had stopped to sit at the old tree, in the park by Tonk's mothers house, likd they used to when they first got married and talked about Teddy and her mother and just everything when Remus asked "Love, you have been awfully quite at the house which is unusual, what's wrong?"

"I'm lonely"

"What do you mean by lonely? You have me and Teddy and Ginny and everyone else."

"I love having Teddy, he is just not an adult to have a conversation with and you are away spending time with your old mates, which I am really happy for you and all, and Ginny is either asleep because she is so pregnant or moody as every from all the hormones in her body right now and…." She broke of with tears running down her face.

Remus pulled her towards him, pressing her face to his chest.

"Its alright love. I didn't realize you felt like that. I thought you were having fun with Teddy and didn't really feel like talking to the others. Tell you what; I will really introduce you to Lily. She is very nice and I think you will get along just great. Better yet she won't be mad if you drop something." He said wiping her face clear of tears and kissing her tenderly.

**--The Weasley's Arrive--******

After the arrival of Remus and Tonks, everyone went and changed and got ready for the Weasleys to come. About an hour later the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it" Ginny said, rushing to the door, closely followed by Harry.

"Oh Hermione I have missed you!" Ginny squealed hugging Hermione then Ron and taking Rosie for them.

"Hello Mate!" Ron said to Harry, giving him a one armed hug.

"Hello to you too. Got Daddy out of my beautiful goddaughter yet? I personally think Harry will be first."

"Oh you two!" Hermione said, crushing Harry in a hug.

"My you are looking nice tonight!" Harry said, noticing Hermione had lost most of the pregnancy weight since she had gained it.

"Thank you Harry. Now lets meet your parents. Shall we Ron?" she said, the last part more a statement then a question.

"Of course, come in, there are a few more people then that as well." He said moving so they could come in, and as soon as they did they gasped, catching sight of the others.

"How.." Hermione said

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron cried, Hermione was to stunned to scold him.

"Nice to see you too Ron." Sirius said.

"Hello, Ron and Hermione. It is awfully nice to see you haven't changed Ron, but I am shocked Hermione didn't scold you! Though she is still rather shocked as I guess she should be." Remus said.

"Wotcher, Ron and Hermione! Your daughter is adorable!" Tonks said.

"Thanks." Was all Hermione was able to say and Ron stayed silent.

"Well you must be the lovely friends of Harry. I am so happy to meet the two of you. Especially since you two helped my darling so much." Lily said hugging Hermione and Ron, bringing Hermione back.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter." Hermione said.

"Yes hello." Ron said, then "Wow"

"Yes Wow and call me James. I'm sure Lily will agree to call her Lily. Mr. and Mrs. Potter seems so old. We are not old mind you, though Padfoot would probably object there." James said, Lily nodding.

"Of course. Call me Lily, now lets eat shall we!" Lily said, bringing them into the dining room.

**--In the Kitchen with Teddy and Uncle Padfoot--******

During introductions of James and Lily, Sirius and Teddy slipped away un-noticed and went to the kitchen to execute their prank.

"Okay Teddy add that potion in there well I use my wand to finish it." Sirius said, starting to flick his wand around.

"Otay Uncle Pafoot" he said picking the potion up and starting to pour.

**--After Dinner: Living Room --******

"Good job mates! Didn't expect that one coming." James said laughing.

"I hope this doesn't reflect Hogwarts" groaned Harry and Remus, although Remus was very proud of his son, he couldn't say it with Dora there.

"Sirius! You could have harmed the baby! How irresponsible of you!" Lily scolded and then added "I don't blame you Teddy dear, your uncle shouldn't have taught you that."

"We didn't put it in hers and I made sure if it touched her lips it wouldn't go off and effect the baby. Loosen up, my dear Lily Flower." Sirius said, smirking slightly because he had gotten her.

"I think it was funny and no harm, or really any harm, was done."

"Very interesting. I must say to have every ones hair to constantly change was very clever. Good choice Teddy, but you shouldn't do that very much, and certainly not at school" Tonks said, trying to act serious and not laugh like she wanted to, but she was a mum now and couldn't. She had to be responsible like Lily and Hermione.

"Well Harry, will you help me with the dessert? While Ron goes to change Rosie?" Hermione asked, sending a look to Ron who got it and stood up taking Lily.

"I would love to!" Harry said, getting up and leaving with the two closely followed by Ginny, who had to use "the bathroom," after telling people to go out and sit on the patio, for it was nicer outside then in where it was crowded.

**--In the Kitchen with Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny--******

"So what exactly is it that you need to talk privately about?" Hermione asked, looking over to make sure Ron was changing her daughter right, after deciding they better change her so it looked like that was what he was doing.

"With them all coming back, is it possible for Voldemort to come back as well?" Ginny said, spitting it out before Harry could.

"Yes, do you think it is possible?"

"Why does everyone ask her?" Ron said, stubbornly.

"You don't read Ronald! As for Voldemort coming back it is possible, but he wouldn't be alive for more then a few seconds. I don't think he could though because his soul was destroyed completely unlike that of James, Remus, Lily, Tonks, and Sirius. They died with all their souls intact.

"Although as I said before, it is possible, but unlikely. He would be killed instantly. His body is contained in a tank that can't be broken from the inside or outside with magic or anything else. It is also programmed by highly skilled people to set of the killing curse numerous times if he were to revive and attempt to get out. So I wouldn't worry about him, although I'm surprised you didn't already know that Harry. The thing I would worry more about is Death Eaters who died, because they aren't in tanks like that. I don't think though that anyone would try to revive them because without a leader, they can't go very far." Hermione said.

"That's a big relief I wasn't really paying attention then as I was busy with Teddy and getting Remus's name on the plaque at Hogwarts because as you remember they didn't want to add him because he was a "werewolf" and had to be on the 'Dark Side.'

"I'm not really worried about Death eaters though. They are pretty easy to catch, and like you said they can't go far without a leader. But we better get protective spells up, or more of them incase they do. I also think everyone who has come back needs to stay inside this house and we need to keep the news about the new arrivals to the ministry even though I trust the minister its just to be safe."

"We need to get them up quickly, especially with the baby coming. Someone is coming here to deliver the baby because they have to be here HARRY!" Ginny said, panicking slightly at the process of everyone not being there and their unborn baby being in danger.

"That's fine love. We can ask, but I'm sure Mum will do it. She was a Healer for a couple years before going into hiding." Harry said.

"We need to get back, but I will get them up at our house as soon as we get back and I suggest Ginny go right now then I will wait a minute and will go and you two wait 3 minutes before coming out," Ron said, sensibly. This proclamation was slightly shocking to all but they followed his orders.

**--Outside with the Lupins, the Potters, and the Black--******

"Something is going on in there. I know for a fact Rose didn't need to be changed." Lily said.

"Definitely something going on there." Tonks said.

The two of them had finally met officially and had become quick friends. You could tell by the way they pulled away from the guys when they came out.

They didn't get a chance to discuss much more into the "something going on" for they were interrupted by the others arriving back after "getting dessert" and "changing Rosie".

**--Notes--******

**Author's Note: Well there is another chapter. Lot's happening in it and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing this one.**

**I hope you guys review! I haven't got a single review for the past 2 chapters which doesn't make me want to write it make me want to stop and cry, which isn't good. I need reviews to encourage me to write and I use them for that. When I don't that makes me sad and think people don't like it. Though having me added to alerts helps encourage me a little its not the same as reviews so please review I'm begging! **

**Oh and sorry for not being as quick but this is probably going to be the speed I go now since I have college classes as well as a high school class it's a lot of work so that takes time and it is really my first focus but I will post at least 2 times a week maybe more.**

**So with all that said Thanks to Kelsey again for the help and please review readers!**

**Morgan Auntiem911**

**Beta's Note: I hope you guys review for this one, cuz I was up 'til 11:30 editing it, just for you guys! I want you to be able to enjoy this chapter as much as I did, so I stayed up to make sure it would be posted as soon as possible! And come one people! Morgan works hard to write these chapters, and I know that her life is way too busy, so please do us both a favor and review! Please?**


	12. Protection Up

**Chapter 11—Protection Up**

**--**

_The wind can be good,_

_Also bad,_

_We must protect_

_What we don't want hurt._

**--Outside with the Lupins, the Potters, and the Black--**

"Something is going on in there. I know for a fact Rose didn't need to be changed." Lily said.

"Definitely something going on there." Tonks said.

The two of them had finally met officially and had become quick friends. You could tell by the way they pulled away from the guys when they came out.

They didn't get a chance to discuss much more into the "something going on" for they were interrupted by the others arriving back after "getting dessert" and "changing Rosie".

"What's going on? I demand answers!" Lily stated firmly, making Harry flinch ever so slightly.

"I would answer that son. You don't want to mess with your Mum, trust me!" James said, making Remus and Sirius laugh.

"Hawry, I'm bored! Can I play catch the snitch?" Teddy asked pulling on Harry's pant leg ever so slightly.

"Mum, I will tell you in a minute." He said turning and kneeling next to his godson.

"Okay kiddo, but this time I have to talk with everyone, so can I teach you how to play by yourself? I promise when I'm done, I will come and play with you, we haven't had much time together now have we?"

"No we haven't Hawry. You can teach me how to play by myself but I dunno how it will work. You promise to play after you're done?"

"It's don't know, Teddy, and yes I promise. Now run off and get the snitch. It's in the cupboard in my study, like always. "

"Otay!" Teddy said and ran off to get it.

"Well, I think we chose the right person darling," Tonks said to her husband, Remus.

"I think so. I also think James and Lily have a great son."

"Hey! What about a great godson?" Sirius said

"Of course Padfoot" James said.

Harry just blushed and turned to the door where Teddy was running out and took the snitch from him.

"Okay, here I will demonstrate. Remember I do it quickly because I have done it a ton of times it will probably take you a little longer. Once you get it, keep going and practice till I get back. Now here is how you do it." And he let the snitch go.

After counting to 10 he went and chased the snitch for a second before snatching it out of the air.

"WOW!" Teddy said, with huge eyes.

"Yep, now here you go, have fun and count till 10. I will be done soon." Harry said, finally releasing the snitch for his godson.

He tuned and headed to the patio when he saw Teddy take off.

"What is going on, son?" James said immediately after he sat down.

"Well, I asked Ron and Hermione over because Ginny and I were worried that with all of you coming back that Voldemort could also. But that isn't possible according to Hermione. So no worry there." Harry said, the last bit in a rush.

"What!" Tonks said, as well as the others who had come back from the dead.

"Well, Harry has it basically true. Voldemort coming back is possible, but he wouldn't be alive for more than a few seconds. I however, don't think he could though. His soul was destroyed completely, unlike that of you James, Remus, Lily, Tonks, and Sirius. You died with all your souls intact."

"What do you mean by only being alive for a few seconds?" Remus asked.

"His body is contained in a tank that can't be broken from the inside or outside. It is also programmed by highly skilled people to set of the killing curse at numerous times, if he were to revive and attempt to get out.

The killing curse is also set to go of once a day and hit his heart directly as well. I don't remember if I told you that, Harry, but anyways, if he were to be revived he would be killed instantly. Our worry though is Death Eaters."

"Okay, go on." Lily said.

"We aren't sure why Death Eaters would come back though. Why would anyone want to bring them back, when they currently have no leader, anyone that has a potential of being a good leader, or one, for that matter, with enough power." Ron said.

"That's true but we also don't know that they won't try or that other death eaters that are yet to be caught like the Malfoy's would not try to kill you guys. So from now on, for your safety, you are no longer to leave the grounds of the house and Remus, Tonks, and Sirius are not to be known as alive. We are putting up protection tonight."

"You mean I have to hide again?" Sirius asked, not thrilled at all. He was actually a bit mad that Harry would do this.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sirius! I have to I can't risk you dying again I wouldn't be able to stand it! It won't be as bad as before. You will have Remus, Tonks, Mum, Dad, and Teddy here and probably even Andromeda. You know I wouldn't do it unless I had to. I'm really sorry!" Harry said, pleading and trying to get Sirius to understand that it hurt him to have to make this decision.

"Padfoot, he isn't doing it to hurt you. He is doing it to save you." Remus said, seeing the anguish in Harry's eyes.

"Hey, I know what it is like to hide out to Padfoot. It's not fun, but if we don't there is a bad consequence. And soon you will be free to move around freely. Just think, you'll have us this time and it's a big house we can get in lots of fun.." James' eyes sparkled.

"Fine. I'm not to thrilled about it, but I understand Harry. I know you wouldn't do it if you didn't have to." Sirius finally said.

"What about the baby? We won't be able to go to Saint Mungo's!" States James, alarmed at the fact of not seeing the birth or being there for the birth of his grandson.

"Well, we were wondering, Mum, if you would be able to deliver the baby here." Harry said.

"Of course, love. Anything for you and Ginny." She said and leaned over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mum," I said, "Now, I have a godson to play with." I add and get up, leaving the others to chat amongst themselves.

** --à**

Fifteen minutes and 2 games of intentional losing later Harry returned to visiting with his family.

"So what charms are you going to use to protect us? The Fidelius?" Remus asked Hermione and Ron.

"Well, tonight I am going to throw some strong ones up on the house, as is Ron, and then I will do some research on the Fidelius charm to see if there is a way to make ourselves our own secret keeper." Harry said, entering the conversation.

"I will help research as well Harry. Well, as much as possible with Rosie." Hermione says.

"Darling, I will help out too. " Mum added and was quickly followed by Remus.

After that, Teddy ran up and asked the fatal question:

"Ginny are you otay? You don't look so good."

I instantly turned to Ginny, who had been unusually quite the whole time and notice the look of pain.

"Love are you alight?"

"Are you in labor—"

And as the word reached Harry and he registered it, he promptly fell to the ground in a faint.

Scene blacks out

--

**Authors Note:**

(

Backs up) "Put the knifes down! If you kill me you won't get the next chapter"

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I know it was a mean ending but I had to do it. Makes you want to come back and see what happens besides I get reviews that way. Which brings me to the next subject, chapter dedication.

This Chapter is dedicated to Zanzarah for sticking with me since the beginning and being the first to review in a long time. You are one of the reasons I write so big thanks to you! Also I want to thank the others who have stuck with me or have just started reading so thanks to you as well.

Now on a final note I wont to apologize for again taking longer than planned, but I am more over-whelmed know that I am a college student as well as high school student. So I plan to only update once a week. Sorry guys! I will try to post though again this week because of the cliff-hanger but I can't promise anything. I have 2 huge art projects due every week, some more complicated than others, and this week being the complicated. So I really don't know but I will try.

Morgan Auntiem911

P.S. Thanks to Kelsey again, I can't do this without you! So give her some credit as well guys. She really is one reason the story is progressing and puts in a lot of ideas to what is going to happen.

**Beta's Note: **Review please! And sorry for the delay! My mom took her laptop to work, and the story was saved on it, and then she left it there to get it updated, so it's a long process of not being able to beta the story. It's my bad! But please, leave the sharp pointy objects at home and away from me. It won't happen again. J

-Kelsey


	13. Family

**Chapter 12— Family**

_Dusts and leaves,_

_Bundled together,_

_Like a family,_

_United as one_

**-Recap-**

"Ginny are you otay? You don't look so good."

Harry instantly turned to Ginny, who had been unusually quite the whole time and noticed the look of pain.

"Love are you alight?"

"Are you in labor—"

And as the word reached Harry and he registered it, he promptly fell to the ground in a faint.

*Scene blacks out*

**----On the patio with James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry-**

"Wake up Harry! You're a dad!" James said shaking his son.

"Wha?" asked a groggy Harry.

"You're a DAD!" Sirius said, watching Harry go as pale as a ghost, leap up and then quickly took off.

Unfortunately he was too quick to hear Remus say, "You're not a dad yet, Harry!" then "Oh, Buggar!"

This caused Sirius and James to laugh, but Remus was not amused, knowing what was to come from his Dora.

"Lighten up Moony, it was just a joke."

"Yes, one that Lily is going to kill you and Padfoot for. Oh and Dora will kill me!"

"Oh no!" James and Sirius said at the same time and dashed after Harry, Remus trailing behind.

**---In the Master Sweet (Harry and Ginny's room) ---**

"Dearie, you need to remember and tell me—"Lily started, but was interrupted by her disheveled son Harry.

"IM SO SORRY GINNY I DIDN'T MEAN TO MISS IT!" Harry exclaimed in a rush, after bursting through the door. He was quickly followed by the marauders.

"You didn't miss any-JAMES POTTER!" Lily snapped at her husband, who in turn sunk back behind his mates.

"Look who is afraid of—"

"SIRIUS BLACK, do not even start with me!" Lily now snapped at Sirius, causing him to hide behind Remus who got his turn with Dora.

"Remus Lupin you let them convince him?" Tonks said calmly while changing her hair to red, which was never good.

"I tried I—"

"Just stop well you're ahead Remus" Lily put in, glaring at him before turning to the others.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" burst a frantic Harry, still looking for the baby.

"I second that" said Ron, completely lost.

Teddy just laughed as Hermione said, "You buffoons! There is no baby! They tricked you. Look at your wife Harry! She is still pregnant, and Ronald you were here!" Hermione exclaimed while shaking her head at her husband in disbelief.

"You mean I'm not a daddy yet?" Harry asked, calm now that he hadn't missed his first child's birth.

"That's right love." Ginny said, looking to see if Lily and Tonks were still at their _**children**_, which they were of course.

**--The Living Room 2 hours later--******

Well, we are going up to read a book and go to bed, aren't we Teddy?" Remus asked, smiling down at his son who was half asleep on his lap.

"Ya, Daddy is going to read me and Mummy a story!" Teddy stated proudly.

"Mummy and me, Teddy" Harry corrected, now out of habit.

"Just like you Lily!" James groaned, causing the others to snicker.

"Well he needs to talk right, too many more of you and Sirius running around, and we will be in trouble!"

"Hey!" Sirius and James exclaimed, Remus rolled his eyes and got up, holding his son in one arm and wrapping the other around his wife and guided them out of the room.

"We'll be back soon," Dora said, as an afterthought.

"So what are we going to do about the protection for tonight? I can help with it if you need to. I know all the good places to cast them, after all I have done it here before."

"That would be great thanks Dad." Harry said.

"I will too Harry," Sirius added in.

"Remus and I will start researching the Fidelus Charm and I am sure Dora will come out and help you with wards." Lily said, getting up and heading to the library located in the far side of the house.

"Okay where should we start?" Harry asked.

"Front of the house" James said and headed there, everyone following.

(Ginny is already in bed if you are wondering and yes there is Library. I decided with Lily being the "smart one" she would love to have a library. I know I would love to have one in my house. Lol! Oh and Hermione and Ron have already left by this time.)

**--In Teddy's Room --******

"And they lived happily ever after," Remus read, in a deep calming voice to his son and wife, as he closed the book.

"Now goodnight my little Teddy Bear, you sleep good and if you have a nightmare, or you get scared just come to me and Daddy's room. I love you." Dora said, kissing Teddy on his head and stepped back.

"As your Mummy said just come and get us if you need us, we won't be mad, and goodnight. I love you so very much.

"Otay, I love you too Mummy and Daddy!" Teddy said, already starting to drift off into a deep sleep.

The lights went off as Remus and Dora left the room to go help the others.

**---- (The living room) 2 hours and hundreds of protective charms later ******

"Did you finish dears?" Lily asked, emerging with Remus from the library.

"Yes love," James said, and gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Did you find anything useful yet?" Harry asked, sitting down on the armchair.

"Yes a little, I learned that only a very powerful wizard could cast the individual fidelus charms."

"Oh?" Harry asked nonchalantly, not classifying himself as powerful.

"Yes, who do you think could do it?" Tonks asked sarcastically.

"Let me guess, Remus?" Sirius said playing along.

"I am honored you think that mate, but I'm not that powerful. There is one person in this room that is though."

"Yes, that would be you love." Lily said, looking at Harry.

"I am not that powerful Mum. I had help defeating Voldemort." Harry challenged.

"No one is saying you didn't Harry. You are, though, very powerful. You were the one you ended up directly killing Voldemort and if I remember right you can do magic far more advanced than even I or anyone in this room can, Harry" Sirius said.

"He's right you know Harry. Remember back in third year when I taught you? Yes, good. Well how many people do you think have a Boggart fear of Dementors? Not many, people don't often fear fear itself. That is not a common thing. Plus, I remember you also being the one to cast a Patronus at such a young age."

"Love, look at me." Lily said.

"You are a powerful person love and that's okay. Sure you had a lot of help, and without that you wouldn't have succeeded. Your power though, it helped quite a bit and look what we have now, a world of love and happiness where blood status has nothing to do with it. Your power lets us have that and that power if going to help us. Now will you admit you can do it love?"

"I will, but I am not that powerful." Harry conceded. "I'm going to bed, night." He then added and left the room to think about everything he had heard.

Harry knew it was true, but it was difficult for him to understand and with help he would eventually come to except everything. Oh and not just the thing about power either.

**Authors Note: **

Put the knives down again! I am sorry about the tricky thing I did but James junior wasn't speaking to me yet. But anyways, there it is and again I'm sorry it took longer then I expected or wanted it to. I am really swamped with college and projects that I don't have enough time to do this all the time. I am not abandoning it, I just won't update as often. I promise at least 2 times a month! I really hate doing this but school is more important so sorry guys!

I hope you enjoyed it and please review! And thanks Kelsey!

**Beta's Note:**

Sure this took a while, but Morgan's a bit swamped right now, so cut her some slack. School sucks, and she's taking college classes while in high school, so be nice! Thanks, on both of our behalf. Now, read and review! They make Morgan's day a lot brighter, and it would probably help the stress levels right about now! J Thanks!


End file.
